Halloween BAU Style
by jenny crum
Summary: Read and see what happens at the annual FBI Halloween celebration when a new competition is added and our team competes and wins, will the celebration lead to something more for Derek and Penelope?, here is a 7 shot and I hope you enjoy it and I want to give a big shout out to Karen LaManna for all of her help, love ya girlie
1. Chapter 1

Halloween BAU Style-Ch 1

Penelope was excited because Friday was Halloween and that meant that it was time for the annual FBI Halloween festival, each year the FBI threw a huge costume party with games and prizes. Well this year was no exception, this year they added something new and that was a unit by unit costume competition, a competition that made Penelopes heart flutter.

The reason she was so excited was the prize and that prize was a 2 weeks paid vacation for everybody in the unit that wins the group costume competition. Everybody had decided that Penelope would be in charge of picking out the venue for the BAU and their part of the competition this year.

She grinned and tapped her finger to her chin and said, "it's going to have to be something good, something that will just scream pick me to win, pick me". Derek laughed and shook his head at her and said, "and just what might that be sweetness"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "ohhhhh I've got it, I've got it".

Penelope whirled around and saw the smiling faces of her team and JJ said, "and what exactly do you have Garcie"?, Penelope said, "I have the theme that is going to give us an additional 2 weeks paid vacation this year that's what I've got". Reid said, "well don't keep us in suspense Garcia tell us, tell us".

Penelope said, "this year we are going to go as the entire Adams Family", Hotch said, "uhhh Garcia do you really think that will work, I mean look at us we're hardly like the Adams family". Emily said, "I can totally see Garcia rocking it as Morticia", Dave said, "and I can see Morgan rocking the Gomez part of the duo".

Derek laughed and said, "that would be fitting for us since it was me calling Gomez that got our friendship started", Penelope put her hand over her heart and said ,"awwww sug will you be my Gomez"?, he said, "only if you'll be my Morticia"?, they high fived and Penelope said, "ohhhh we are sooooooo getting this extra 2 weeks off this year".

JJ said, "okay so we go as the Adams family, doing what exactly"?, Penelope said, "hmmm good point, doing what, doing what"?, Dave said, "why not have Morticia and Gomez to renew their vows, have them get remarried on Halloween". Penelope said, "I love that idea my Italian stallion, just loveeeeeeee it".

Reid said, "okay but the competition is Friday soooooo we need to get everything worked out", Penelope nodded her head and said, "alright this is what we're going to do" and the team all gathered closer to hear what they were going to do to get ready for the competition that could hopefully get them extra time off with pay.

The rest of the week flew by as the BAU team worked hard to get everything down for the wedding part of their competition skit, Penelope was now standing in front of a full length mirror looking at herself. She said, "not bad Garcie, you make an uber awesome Morticia if I doooooooo say so myself:.

Every member of the BAU brought their costumes to the office with them today and got ready in 2 different places, the women got dressed in Penelopes lair and the men got dressed in Dereks office. Time was quickly slipping away and soon they were all smiles as they heard the announcer say, "GOOD HALLOWS EVE AND WELCOME TO THE FBI'S ANNUAL HALLOWEEN SPOOKTACULAR EVENT".

Emily said, "well what do you think girlies, how do I look"?, Penelope said, "ohhhh you are totally rocking it as Morticias sister Ophelia Frump and that daisy on your head is adorable". JJ said, "what about me Garcie, am I pulling Wednseday off"?, Penelope said, "ohhhh yes you are and I bet Spencer is an adorable Pugsley".

JJ laughed and said, "I still can't believe that you got Hotch to play Lurch", Penelope grinned and said, "the men at the BAU are like putty in my hands girlies". Emily said, "and having Dave to play uncle Fester was just to cute", Penelope laughed and said, "we do look pretty good don't we"?, the girls all smiled at each other and Penelope said, "we better meet the guys out in the hall so that we can all make our grand entrance".

The women all walked out of Penelope's lair and headed up the hall toward Dereks office and Penelope stopped when she heard Derek whistle, he said, "be still my black heart, you look beautiful baby girl". Emily said, "we better head toward the door it's almost time for the announcer to announce the BAU", they all nodded their heads as they turned and headed toward the grand arena across the hall.

Derek said, "come on guys we've got 2 weeks paid vacation riding on this, we can do this", Dave said, "an additional 2 weeks with my beautiful wife sounds good to me". Reid said, "tell me about it", Hotch said, "sounds good to me to", Emily winked at her husband and said, "ohhhh it does Mr. Hotchner, it does" as they all walked to the door.

The announcer smiled and said, "you all look amazing", Penelope said, "thank you", the announcer then said, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IT'S TIME TO ANNOUNCE THE NEXT GROUP FOR THE COMPTEITION, LET'S HERE IT FOR THE BAU DRESSED UP AS THE ADAMS FAMILY".

Everybody applauded and screamed as the gang headed into the room, the announcer then said, "and as an added bonus Morticia and Gomez are going to get remarried today in front of their family and friends so if everybody will gather around we'll get this wedding starteddddddd".

Derek laughed said, "you ready to become Mrs. Addams"?, she winked at him and said, "bring it on hotstuff, bring it on" as they took their places to start the ceremony.


	2. Chapter 2

Halloween BAU Style-Ch 2

The crowd stood quietly and watched as a minister dressed in black turned to the couple and said, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today on this all hallows eve to reunite Gomez and Morticia in the bonds of matrimony". He looked at Derek and said, "Gomez do you take Morticia to be your lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to love, honor and cherish her all the days of your lives"?, he said, "I do".

He then looked at Penelope and said, "Morticia do you take Gomez to be your lawfully wedded husband, do you promise to love, honor and cherish him all the days of your lives"?, she smiled and said, "I do". Derek looked at Penelope and gently squeezed her hand as the minister said, "if their is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined let them speak now or forever hold your peace".

After a few seconds he said, "well then by the powers vested in me I now pronounce that you are once again husband and wife", he looked at the couple and said, "Gomez you may kiss your bride". Penelope bit down on her bottom lip as she watched Derek cup her face in his hands and lean in and gently press his lips against hers.

The kiss was something that they hadn't practiced and to say it was perfect was an understatement, as his lips touched hers she felt like she'd been struck with lightening, she was practically on fire for Derek. As they pulled apart the air was filled with applause as the minister said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you once again Mr. and Mrs. Gomez Adams".

Derek and Penelope turned around and smiled as they made their way back up the aisle and headed to the end of the room, JJ and Emily went to Penelope and JJ said, "wow that was some kiss". Penelope said, "you're telling me", Emily said, "sooooo did you and Morgan practice that kiss"?, Penelope glanced at Derek who was talking to Reid, Rossi and Hotch and said, "n no, no we didn't".

Emily said, "that was amazing, I can't believe we did that, I can't believe that we put on a fake marriage ceremony and that we're all dressed like the Adams family". Reid ran over and said, "wow that was so much fun, thank you Garcia for suggesting it", Dave said, "yeah kitten that was a lot of fun" and Hotch said, "that was a blast".

As Penelope looked at Derek she felt her heart racing, she was still tingling from the kiss, the knock me on my butt I want to make mad passionate love to you all night kiss. Derek grinned at her and said, "that was amazing baby girl, how do you think we did, I think we did great"?, Penelope said, "I think we did uber amazing hotstuff".

Dave said, "now it's up to the judges", Reid said, "and they should be making their decision in about an hour", JJ took her husband by the hand and said, "let's boogie baby" as she pulled him to the center of the room. Hotch held out his hand to Emily and said, "shall we Ophelia"?, Emily laughed and said, "sure Lurch let's get it on" as they headed to join Reid and JJ.

Dave said, "if you newlyweds will excuse me I think I'll go join my wife", when they were alone Derek said, "baby that kiss was" and Penelope said, "Derek about the kiss". The next thing she knew Dereks lips were on hers again, at first she didn't respond but as he started to pull away she deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth.

As their tongues battled for control his hands wrapped around her waist pulling her even closer to him, her hands were spread across his chest gripping his shirt. Derek smiled against her lips as a low moan es'aped her lips, as they pulled apart he touched her cheek and said, "baby girl I love you, I always have, it's always been you and judging from the way you just kissed me back I'd say that you feel the same way".

She nodded her head and said, "it's always been you hotstuff, I love you so much" as she pulled him back in for another kiss, the happy couple stood grinning and kissing as they held each other over the next hour. Soon the announcer was grabbing the mic and saying, "ALRIGHT IT'S TIME TO ANNOUNCE THE WINNERS OF THE 2 WEEK PAID VACATIONS".

He walked over and talked to the judges and was handed a piece of paper, he blew out a deep breath as he said, "ALRIGHT, WE HAD SOME AMAZING COSTUMES AND SKITS THIS YEAR WOULDN'T YOU AGREE"?, the air was once again filled with the sounds of hands clapping as the entire room agreed with the announcer.

He said, "IT GIVES ME GREAT PLEASURE TO ANNOUNCE THAT THE WINNERS AREEEEEEE THE BAU WITH THEIR ADDAMS WEDDING, COME ON FOLKS LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR THEM THEY DID AN AWESOME JOB". As the air filled with the screams and sounds of hands clapping the team walked up and stood in front of everybody and bowed as the applause continued.

The announcer then said, "ALIGHT HAVE FUN FOLKS" as he walked over and congratulated the BAU on an amazing skit, Dave smiled and said, "you did it kitten, you did it". Penelope looked at her family and said, "we did it my Italian stallion, we did it", Derek intertwined their fingers and leaned in and whispered, "how about you and I go celebrate"?, she licked her lips and just as she was getting ready to agree Dave said, "alright kiddos it's time to celebrateeeeeeee" as he looped his arm through Penelpoes and said, "come on kitten it's time to partyyyyyyyy".

She glanced over her shoulder and mouthed, "I'm sorry hotstutff" as Dave and Penelope led the others out of the room


	3. Chapter 3

Halloween BAU Style-Ch 3

The next morning Penelope woke up wrapped in the arms of her hotstuff, as she opened her eyes she winced at the bright lights that were streaming through the window. She quickly covered her eyes with her arm and said, "wake up hotstuff, we fell asleep with our costumes on", Derek mumbled something and groaned as his eyes slowly opened.

He said, "mannnnnn I've got a killer headache this morning", Penelope said, "I'm right there with ya handsome" as she struggled to open her eyes again. Derek glanced over at Penelope and weakly smiled, he then leaned over and started peppering the side of her neck with soft loving kisses.

Penelope moaned and said, "I thought you said you had a headache", he continued kissing his way up her neck and then as he hovered over her lips he said, "I do but you just look so sexy that I can't help myself". As he kissed his way down her chest she bit down on her bottom lip and arched her back as sme moaned his name.

Her eyes opened and she said, "hotstuff when did you change the curtains in your bedroom"?, he said, "I didn't" and continued his assault on the valley between her perfect breasts. She said, "hotstuffffffffff, I'm serious", he kissed his way back up to her lips and said, "so am I woman" as he claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart she said, "this isn't your bedroom and it's sure not my bedroom", Derek looked up and glanced around the room and said, "where are we"?, she shrugged and said, "that's what I want to know" as she pulled herself away from him and climbed off the bed, ignoring his pleas to stay with him on the bed.

She walked over to the window and said, "uhhhhhh angel fish I don't think we're in Kansas anymore", he got up and walked over to her and said, "what are you talking about godde" and then he said, "Vegas, we're in Vegas, how did that, when did that happen"?, Penelope said, "I'm a little hazy this morning, what's the last thing you remember"?, Derek thought for a few minutes and said, "I remember partying with Rossi and the team, you and I were dancing and then flashes of us on the jet maybe and then waking up beside you with a busting headache".

He said, "what about you sweetness"?, she said, "I remember you telling me you love me at the BAU and then us going out with the team to celebrate us winning, some dancing, wait I remember Sarah and Desi joining us at some time last night but after that everything else is fuzzy to me".

Derek turned to face her and cupped her face in his hands and said, "I meant what I said, I do love you baby girl, you are the light of my life sweet lady and I never want you to forget it". She smiled and said, "and you handsome are my noir hero and the other part of my heart and nothing, not this headache, or my fuzzy memory is going to change that" as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

They pulled apart to the sound of somebody knocking on the door, Derek said, "I'll get it sweetness" and walked across the room and pulled the door open to reveal the others standing there with huge smiles on their faces. Derek stepped back and walked over to rejoin Penelope as the gang walked inside.

Fran said, "how are you two doing this morning"?, Derek looked at Penelope as she said, "got killer headaches and are a little fuzzy about last night". Dave said, "what is the last thing you remember"?, Penelope said, "I remember Sarah and Desiree joining us sometime last night and other than the partying nothing really".

Derek said, "I remember a little of us being on the jet and the partying back in Virginia but everything else is foggy to say the least", Sarah laughed and Derek said, "what are you laughing about"?, Sarah said, "do you remember the wedding"?, Derek said, "of course I do".

Dave said, "you do"?, he said, "Rossi, man are you getting old or something, you were there, we got married at the BAU, remember the Adams wedding"?, he shook his head and said, "I'm not talking about that wedding". Penelope looked at Dave and said, "what wedding are you talking about then"?, Dave took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her and said, "this one kitten".

Penelope unfolded the paper and said, "ohhhhhhh noooooo", Derek said, "what"?, Penelope said, "we uhhhh, we uhhh", Derek said, "we what"?, Penelope handed him the paper and said, "we got married last night hotstuff". Derek read the paper and said, "w we got married, married for real"? Fran said, "you did son, you and Penelope are for real and truly married".

Penelope and Derek looked at each other in disbelief and then back down at the marriage license in Dereks hand, Penelopes heart started racing wondering what they were going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Halloween BAU Style-Ch 4

Penelope said, "well I don't know what to say", Derek looked over at her and said, "well baby girl I guess you finally made an honest man out of me", she said, "Derek this isn't funny, we we got married". He said, "I know it's not funny baby, I just wish I could remember what happened, I thought the day we got married that I'd always be able to remember it".

She said, "wait, what did you just say"?, he said, "I thought that the day we got married would be a day that neither of us would ever forget", Penelope said, "so you've dreamed about us getting married"?, he said, "of course I have". she grinned and he said, "are you trying to tell me that you haven't"?, she said, "oh no, no I have, I definitely have it's just I never thought it would happen that's all".

Derek said, "and why not"?, Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "well I'm not the kind of woman that you usually date and now, well now we're married it's just a big shock that's all". Derek cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love you baby girl, I always have and I always will and nothing, not even a quickie wedding in Vegas is going to change that".

Penelope said, "are you trying to tell me that you want to stay married to me"?, he said, "that's exactly what I'm saying, I finally got you and I'm not letting you go". Penelope said, "I just told you 24 hours ago that I'm in love with you and bam now we're married, this wasn't suppose to happen, well at least not this way".

Derek said, "we can have another wedding if you want it, a wedding that we'll both remember", she searched his eyes and saw nothing but love, truth and honesty. Penelope said, "I still can't believe we got married and in Vegas", Derek laughed and said, "who married us Dr. Who"?, Reid grinned and said, "nope, Elvis actually" and the gang all laughed.

Penelope said, "well this will be a story for our grandchildren won't it"?, Fran said, "speaking of grandchildren", Derek said, "no ma we didn't have sex last night, wait how did we get here, who put us to bed"?, Dave said, "that would be us son, we practically carried the two of you and put you to bed going on 4 this morning".

Desiree giggled and Derek said, "what's got your titter box turned on this morning"?, she said, "just remembering you and Penelope on the flight over here that's all". Penelope said, "why, what did we do"?, Desi said, "well you two made out almost the entire flight over, we thought you were going to celebrate your honeymoon before you even got married".

Penelope blushed and said, "sorry guys", Fran said, "don't be honey, things finally worked out in the end, you two got married, we had a small reception and then we got you two here and in bed before you completely gave out on us". Penelope said, "I just wish I could remember what happened", Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "me to".

Desiree said, "you can watch it if you want to", the newlyweds looked at her and said, "WATCH IT"?, Desi said, "oh yeah I recorded it on my phone" as she pulled her cell out of her pocket. Hotch said, "why don't we go on downstairs and get some breakfast and after the newlyweds watch their wedding ceremony they can come down and join us".

Penelope said, "wait, we don't have any"?, JJ said, "we brought your go bags they are sitting by the door", Penelope said, "thanks guys, thanks for everything". Fran hugged her son and new daughter in law and said, "we love you both, now watch that ceremony and then get changed and meet us downstairs".

Derek nodded his head and said, "okay momma", the team was all smiles as they stepped out into the hall and shut the door behind them, as they headed toward the elevator Reid said, "does anybody think that they're really gonna join us"?, everybody shook their heads and said, "NOPE" and laughed as they stepped onto the elevators.

Penelope said, "well hotstuff, let's watch our wedding", they both walked back over to the bed, climbed on and got comfortable as Derek held the phone out between him and Penelope and they both blew out a deep breath as Derek pulled up the footage and tapped the screen.


	5. Chapter 5

Halloween BAU Style-Ch 5

Penelope and Derek watch as the footage started with Derek looking at Penelope and saying, "I loveeeee you honey bunches, I love you soooooo much". Derek laughed and said, "well it's true sweetness, I do love you", she said, "I love you to handsome" as their attention then turned back to a buzzed Derek who said, "I want us to get married, let's get married".

In the background JJ said, "you have to propose to her Morgan, come on man", Reid laughed and said, "yeah hotstuff, you have to propose to your baby girl". Penelope smiled as Derek dropped to one knee and said, "Penelope Grace Garcia will you spend the rest of your life with me, will you marry me"?, Penelope then wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks as she said, "yes hotstuff, yes" and then Derek stood up and picked her up and twirled her around.

They could hear Hotch in the background saying, "twirling her isn't a good idea Morgan", Penelope said, "boss man is right, getting nauseous honey bunches". Derek said, "sorry goddess, sorry" as he put her back down on the floor, they could hear Emily in the background saying, "so when are you two going to get married"?, Derek looked at Penelope and said, "I want to marry you now, right now, tonight".

Penelope said, "it's not like we can go to Vegas and get married", Derek said, "why can't we"?, Dave then said, "of course you can kitten, if you and Derek really want to get married we can take my jet". Derek said, "what about it sweetness, wanna be Mrs. Morgan"?, Penelope said, "with every fiber of my being", Derek practically growled as he pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers.

That part of the footage ended as Derek and Penelope said in unison, "WE'RE GOING TO VEGASSS", when the footage started again Derek and Penelope were kissing on the jet. Derek smiled as he reached over and took her by the hand, he stopped the video and said, "I love you baby girl, I love you so much".

She looked at him and said, "I love you to", he leaned in and kissed her lips gently and then as they pulled apart he said, "you are my everything, I'm just sorry that we got married this way". She said, "speaking of let's watch our wedding, I have to admit I'm kinda anxious to see what happened", he said, "me to" as he tapped the screen again.

As the footage started again Derek was standing at the front of a room with Hotch, Reid and a man dressed up like Elvis, the music started and JJ and Emily made their way very slowly up the aisle. Next was Dave and Penelope, she looked so beautiful dressed in that black dress, it hugged her curves so perfectly.

When Dave and Penelope got to the front of the aisle Dave kissed Penelope on the cheek and then put her hand in Dereks and everybody turned to face Elvis. The ceremony started as Elvis said, "dearly beloved we are gathered here to join Derek and Penelope in the bonds of holy matrimony tonight".

As he looked at the nervously smiling couple he said, "who gives this woman to this man"?, Dave said, "I do" he then walked over and sat back down beside Fran. The wedding continued as Elvis said, "Derek do you take Penelope to be your lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to love, honor and cherish her all of the days of your life"?, Derek smiled at Penelope and said, "I do".

Elvis then said, "Penelope do you take Derek to be your lawfully wedded husband, do you promise to love, honor and cherish him all of the days of your life"?, Penelope said, "I do". As Elvis looked around the room he said, "if their is anyone that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined thus sending them to heartbreak hotel, let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

After a few seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce that you are husband and wife", he looked at Derek and said, "Derek you may now kiss your bride". Derek grinned and said, "finally" as he cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and gently claimed her lips with his.

As they pulled apart he said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", Penelope said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan", the footage ended with everybody congratulation the newlyweds as they made their way back up the aisle to head outside. The next time the footage started everybody was sitting at a huge table eating, well everybody but the newlyweds and Penelope was sitting in Dereks lap as they sat kissing and holding each other.

They watched as they had their first dance as husband and wife to Here and Now, as they danced their way across the floor it was obvious to everybody that they were totally in love and totally sloshed. A few minutes later you could hear Dave say "I want to make a toast to our happy couple before we take them to the hotel and put them to bed".

Dave said, "to Derek and Penelope, their love is one for the ages, they have been destined to be together since the day they met and here's to them have many, many, many years together", As the footage finished Derek leaned in and said, "I love you" before pressing his lips against Peneopes in a tender, loving kiss.

After the footage ended Derek put his sisters phone on the table and said, "wow we're really married", Penelope nodded her head and said, "yep, yep we are". Derek said, "sooooooo what do you want to do now"?, she looked at him and said, "I want to finally show you a good morning hotstuff", he smiled and said, "it's about time woman" as he claimed her lips in a fiery kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter contains sexual content

Halloween BAU Style-Ch 6

They pulled apart and jumped off the bed, clothes started flying across the room and soon the newlyweds were falling onto the bed wrapped in each others arms. Derek hovered over Penelope and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she grinned up at him and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan, now show me a good morning mister", he laughed and said, "yes mam" as he claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss,

He slid inside her slowly, once he was fully inside her he stilled for a few seconds to allow her to adjust, she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and wiggled her hips letting him know that she was ready to continue. Derek then started sliding slow and easy in and out of her, he wanted to make their first time together perfect, he wanted to show her that he was without a doubt head over heels in love with her.

Penelope raked her nails up and down his back moaning his name, if anybody would have told her 2 weeks ago that right now she'd be a married woman and be married to the one and only Derek Morgan she would have told them they were crazy. Here and now as they made love the only thing she could do was hope, hope that this wasn't a dream.

Derek intertwined their left hands and raised it to the pillow beside their head as he continued to thrust in and out of his beautiful wife, his wife, ohhhhh he would never tire of hearing or saying that. He still couldn't believe that after all of this time they were finally married, no he would have preferred a huge wedding with all of their family and friends there and he had to admit that getting drunk and marrying his girl in Vegas wasn't planned but it was perfect, perfect for them.

Penelope arched her back and moaned Dereks name, urging him on, she held on to Derek as if her life depended on it, they'd had years of teasing, flirting and years of promises but last night they had gotten drunk and gotten married. Not exactly how she had their wedding planned and ohhhhh yes she had it planned but fate couldn't wait so why fight it right.

She moaned his name over and over as his pace quickened, he could feel Penelope tightening up around him like a vice so he kissed his way back up to her lips and claimed her lips with his in a fiery kiss. She deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his warm and waiting mouth, as their tongues battled for control they both got closer and closer to release.

Derek kissed his way back down to the curve of her neck and whispered into her ear, "I'll always love you baby girl, now and forever, now and forever", she opened her mouth to speak but was unable to because wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both, seconds later Derek collapsed beside her on the bed as they both gasped for air, he pulled her into sis arms and kissed the top of her head and she said, "I love you so much, it's always been you handsome, always".

He ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "who would have thought that we'd be married now"?, she said, "not me, that's for sure", they both sighed happily as they intertwined fingers. Derek brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "dreams do really come true", she said, "what are you talking about handsome"?, he looked down at her and said, "you beautiful lady, you are my dream, you always have been and you always will be".

She giggled as he rolled her over onto her back and said, "so I'm your dream huh"?, he said, "yes mam you are and now that I'e got you I'm never gonna let you go". He wasted no time in crawling back between her creamy thighs and as he slid back inside her their moans quickly filled the room.

As they started round 2 of many for that day, thoughts of everything and everybody outside of the room left their mind while they concentrated on making up for lost time.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	7. Chapter 7

Halloween BAU Style-Ch 7

Epilogue-Almost 10 Months Later

Penelope Morgan squeezed her husbands hand and screamed as her daughter was born, she was so cute, she was a shade lighter than her daddy and had her mommas nose and chin but her eyes, her eyes were all Derek. Penelope smiled and said, "is she okay, is the baby okay"?, the doctor smiled and said, "oh yes, she's perfect, you have yourself a perfect little girl here Penelope" as she cleaned her off and let Derek cut the cord before handing the baby over to her mommy.

Derek said, "look what we did sweetness, we did that", Penelope kissed her daughter on the top of the head and said, "mommy and daddy love you so much, you are our little angel". Derek said, "welcome to the world Angela Francine Morgan", the doctor grinned and said, "she's beautiful and as much as I hate to I need to take her and get her cleaned up, weighed and measured but she'll be back with you before you know it",

Penelope said, "before they take her snap a few pictures so you can send them to the team", Derek snapped a few pictures and said, "they hate that they are away from you, especially now". Penelope sighed and said, "handsome why don't you go ahead out and tell your mom and sisters the good news and I'll see you soon".

The doctor said, "she'll be up in her room in about half an hour and then you and your family can spend all of the time you want with them", Derek kissed his wife on the lips and then kissed his daughters head and said, "I love you both so much and I will see you soon", Penelope nodded her head and said, "we love you to" as she handed the baby back over to the doctor.

Derek walked over to the door and turned around and smiled one final time at his wife before walking out of the room to head up and join his mom and sisters for a few minutes before heading to Penelopes room. As he walked up the hall he sent a group text to the team with the pictures he'd taken of Penelope and baby Angela with the heading, "WELCOME TO THE WORLD ANGELA FRANCINE MORGAN".

It was only a matter of a few seconds before he started getting replies, Dave said, "SHE'S BEAUTIFUL, KISS ANGELA AND KITTEN FOR ME", next was Hotch who said, "SHE'S A HEART BREAKER", Emilys text was next and it said, "OHHHH SHE'S GORGEOUS, YOU GUYS DID GOOD".

JJ's text came next and she said, "OHHH SHE'S ADORABLE, KISS MOMMA AND BABY FOR ME" and finally a text from Reid that said, "SHE'S BEAUTIFUL LIKE HER MOMMA". Derek walked into the waiting room and Fran said, "is everything okay"?, Derek said, "mother and daughter are doing great".

He was bombarded with congratulations and arms around him as his mom and sisters hugged him, Desi said, "I'm so happy for you big brother", he hugged her and said, "thanks Desi". Sarah said, "you look so happy baby brother", he said, "ohhhh I am Sarah, I am, I've never been happier in my life".

Fran said, "congratulations again honey", Derek said, "now momma you have finally gotten your grandbaby", Fran said, "and I hope you know that I expect several more from you to". Derek laughed and said, "I know momma, I know but how about for now we all go see momma and baby", they all nodded their heads yes in agreement as they headed toward Penelopes room.

A few minutes later Penelope looked up and said, "hi guys, come in, come meet our newest addition", Fran said, "ohhhh honey she's gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous". Derek said, "I think she looks like Penelope", Sarah said, "I see both of you in her but you're right she's mostly Penelope".

Desi said, "ohhhh look at those gorgeous eyes", Penelope said, "those are all Derek", Fran looked up at Derek and said, "your dad would have been so proud and happy if he were here" Derek wiped away the tears that were streaming down his cheeks and said, "thanks momma" as he wrapped his arms around her,

Penelope said, "would you like to hold her"?, Fran said, "most definitely" as Penelope gently handed the baby over to her grandma Fran and the first thing Fran did was kiss her little cheek and tell her much she loved her. Sarah said, "have you two decided on a name"?, Penelope said, "we'd like for you to meet Angela Francine Morgan" and Fran smiled and said, "I'm truly truly honored".

Derek sat down on the bed beside Penelope and said, "it's been quite a year hasn't it baby girl"?, Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "you said it hotstuff, you said it". Little did they know but Angela was the first of 4 children, their next, a son was born 2 years later and they named him Hank Spencer Morgan and 3 years later the twins Aaron David and Abaigail Danielle Morgan were born.

Their lives together might not have started out in a traditional way but their love and lives together were destined to be and Derek and Penelope had many many many happy years together and every year for their anniversary they would head back to where their lives together began, Vegas.

Derek kissed his tired wife on the top of the head and said, "I love you baby girl", she smiled tiredly and said, "and I love you hotstuff, now and forever, now and forever" and they sat there watching as Sarah and Desi got their chance to hold the newest member of their family, thus starting the tradition of spoiling the child rotten,

THE END AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS LITTLE STORY AND I WANT TO THANK KAREN LAMANNA FOR ALL OF HER HELP WITH HIS STORY


End file.
